Duar Obarskyr
| reckoning = | dob = 385 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 480 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = Azoun Obarskyr I | spouses = | siblings = | children = Galaghard I | familyrefs = | dynasty = Obarskyr | start of reign = 425 DR | end of reign = 480 DR | predecessor = Azoun I | successor = Galaghard I | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} King Duar "Longyears" Obarskyr was the 52 monarch in the Obarskyr dynasty and ruler of Cormyr from the , to the . He was one of the most renowned warrior-kings in Cormyr's history, second only to King Dhalmass. During Duar's reign, the kingdom grew in size and strength. The army was larger, better trained, and better equipped, and the lands of Irongates, Jarthroon, and Wheloon were annexed.Irongates was a holding northeast of Wheloon and Jarthroon was west of Suzail on a rocky ridge overlooking the Dragonmere. Both settlements disappeared into history. Description Duar was extremely large and muscular, reaching nearly tall. He had dark blue (nearly black) eyes and brown hair. He developed streaks of gray in his hair and short beard relatively early in his life. In battle, he wielded a large two-handed sword in one hand and a devastating heavy mace in the other. Personality King Duar was a strong and capable warlord with a gruff exterior. His third wife, the Lady Jhanthyl Lagarr, however, found him to be understanding and even gentle, despite having led the forces that killed her husband, Lord Kuthor Lagarr, in battle. During his reign, he called Castle Obarskyr "Helmstar Castle" because he claimed the name came to him in a dream. Possessions Duar possessed the sword Orbyn, crafted for him by Amedahast. Relationships Duar's father was Azoun Obarskyr I. Duar's first wife was Daverna Turcassan, the daughter of Lord Melineth from the noble house of Turcassan before its disgrace. His second wife was Threena Cormaeril who gave birth to a son, Galaghard. After she died, Duar married Jhanthyl Lagarr. History Duar was born in the , and inherited the throne upon his father's death in the . In the , he took an army to the King's Forest to battle orc invaders, but while he was gone, his father-in-law, Melineth Turcassan, sold the city of Suzail to pirates for the price of 500 sacks of gold. Duar destroyed the orcs, but when he returned to Suzail, he was barred from entering, and the betrayal of Melineth almost broke him. A price was put on Duar's head by Magrath the Minotaur but there were few who dared try to collect it. With the help of Threena, who had entered into a marriage with Lord Dheolur in order to spy on him and his traitorous machinations, Duar killed both Dheolur and Magrath in the , and reclaimed Suzail. Daverna also died in the conflict, and soon thereafter, he married Threena. In the , King Duar felt it necessary to challenge a perceived threat to the integrity of Cormyr—the newly constructed castle of Irongates Gard, erected by the cruel but prosperous warlord, Kuthor Lagarr. After Kuthor fell in battle, his wife, Jhanthyl took up a weapon and fought alongside the remaining knights. She agreed to surrender to Duar only if the rest of her people were allowed to live. Duar treated her well and, after Queen Threena passed away, they married. Duar died less than five years later in the , and Queen Jhanthyl mourned him greatly. King Duar was succeeded by his son, Galaghard. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Inhabitants of Suzail Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Kings Category:Kings of Cormyr Category:Members of the Obarskyr family Category:Warriors